


And So It Begins

by lasairfhiona



Series: Fiona Saga [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>new immortal is 'born'</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a long series of stories chronicling the 'life' of Fiona

She woke. Disorientated. The musty smell of wet soil and the stench of death filled her nose. Opening her eyes, she glanced around as much as she could without moving her stiff and sore body. The only thing she saw was the black smoke from the burning huts of her village and the bodies scattered, dead where they fell, their blood soaking into the wet ground beneath them.

"How?" she whispered, knowing there was no one to hear her confused question and give her the answer she needed. She remembered the sword piercing her body and falling back into someone's arms. She remembered watching the blood flow from her and she remembered the world going black around her. How was she alive?

"'bout time ya came back," a voice said from behind her.

Turning her head, she saw the Druid priest, Awley, who had been her teacher. "How?" she repeated. "I died."

"Aye, and now you live," he said cryptically.

"How?" she asked again, wanting to know how it was possible for her to died and yet still be alive.

"Tis a long story and I will tell ya as we travel. For now ya must hurry."

He helped her to her feet and as she looked back to the spot where she had laid, she saw the arms that held her as she died had belonged to Kieran. "Oh Goddess," she cried falling to her knees again, wiping the mud from his face and brushing a lock of hair, as black as her own, from his forehead.

"Come lass," Awley said pulling her to her feet. "We must make you look like a boy. Bind yer breasts," he said handing her a measure of cloth. "And cut yer hair. You will become my apprentice and ya will learn all ya need to know."

Tears rolling down her face, she allowed him to push her toward one of the few remaining building standing where her village once stood. She ducked inside the hut. She didn't understand what was happening, why she had to change her looks but did as she was told and hoped for the promised answer. Reemerging, she looked like a young lad instead of the woman she was. Her small stature added to the illusion. Her long hair chopped to shoulder length and left hanging about her face to hide her girlish features.

Awley handed her the reins to her pony. "Come, we must take our leave."

"No," she rebelled, walking back to where Kieran's body still lay in the mud and began to pull on his arm. "We canna leave him like this."

"We must. There is nothing we can do for him now." Awley tried to pull her away.

"Yes, there is." She once again knelt next to him, whispering "Suamhnis ar a anam"* as she pulled the dagger from his body and flung it aside. "Ni bheidh a leitheid aris ann" she whispered as she took the hammered silver betrothal ring from her finger and slipped it on his little finger before removing his and placing it on her thumb. There would be no Beltane handfasting for them now but she would always have something besides memories of the first man she loved.

"Come lass," Awley once again urged as he helped her to her feet and handed her the reins to her pony. As she mounted she never saw Awley lay a sword next to Kieran's body. Nor, through her own crying, did she hear him whisper "Time for ya to go yer own way now lad before he mounted his own pony.

She followed Awley. Pausing briefly to look back at the village where she had grown up, one last time. Lasairfhiona died there. Finn, as she was told she would be called now, was born there and would continue on.

 

The End


End file.
